


Isopods

by GluttonWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Parasite - Freeform, Parasitic pregnancy, Pregnancy, isopods, mermaid au, ocean scenario, painful birth, parasitic breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonWolf/pseuds/GluttonWolf





	

It was another day, and Wolfie was exploring the shallow waters near the beach. She swims around in hopes of a meal, instead of swallowing and holding sand in her gut until real food is found. Wolfie wanders, and occasionally peeks out of the water for any nearby items. No luck. And nobody seems to be in the waters either. So, she decides to swim out into the deep to find food.

She roams for hours, hoping to find something, and she does. Wolfie finds a migrating herd of crabs, and right away takes the advantage. The nurse shark mermaid dives down, and quickly swoops up each crab in her mouth, and swallows them down. One by one, each gets crushed to expose meat, and is then swallowed whole. She eventually has her fill, and lays down right where she had dinner. Unaware of something crawling her way.

A giant isopod crawls along, looking for a host. It stumbles upon Wolfie's sleeping body, and climbs onto it. The giant, bug-like creature pokes around her body; occasionally squeezing onto her chest or soft, flat belly. Knowing she's asleep, it crawls over to her sheath and opens it up to insert its tail end inside of her entrance. It pushes itself deep enough to hide under the thick vaginal covering.

The prick of the parasite wakes her up. Wolfie looks around at her body, wondering what touched her. She gently feels around on her body, only to feel nothing. She gets back up and swims back to the beach; unaware of the parasite inside of her entrance. Once she makes it back she takes the time to sun bathe. Something pierces through her cervix, causing her to yelp. "W-what-!?" Wolfie opens her sheath, to find that the isopod has made her its breeding host. She desperately tried to pull it out, only to have it push itself deeper. She whimpers in fear; feeling the parasite starting to lay its eggs. The eggs feel very big and round, but also squishy. She whimpers as her womb visibly bloats to the size of a grapefruit; very helpless as to what fate she now forever lives.

Months pass, and Wolfie's delicate paper thin belly has grown by many times. It's gotten three times bigger than a yoga ball, and her womb is so tight and thin, the parasite's babies can be seen within. Kicking and squirming, causing pain to their soon-to-be momma. Wolfie whines and whimpers as she's unable to move, and aching so much. She winces as the isopod shifts its tail to open her cervix, making her cry out. The giant bug forced her into labor, and she tries to push the babies out. None of them seem to fit through her cervix, and she whimpers again in terror that they might bust her belly. More yelling and whimpering occurs as the babies wildly struggle and wriggle around in her fragile womb. One of them manages to crown, and stretches the walls so they can swim out. Wolfie continues to scream as labor is further induced by the isopod, and more offspring wriggle their way out. 

She eventually gets tired and goes limp, leaving just a few more parasites inside of her to squeeze out on their own. Once they leave, Wolfie sighs; happy for it to finally be over... However, the parasite pumps more and more eggs inside of her womb. She groans in agony, as she's refilled and forced to carry this isopod for the next many years of her life, until the parasite dies and falls out.


End file.
